big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Countertop Scenes DVD Bonus Feature
Here is the DVD bonus feature of Strawberry Shortcake, Alvin Seville and the Great Escape. It's a mix-up of footage from the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown DVD and the Star of Christmas. This shows snippets of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as they chat up the flick with the help of Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps. Transcript *Captain Pa: Ahoy, there maties. Captain Pa here. Welcome aboard the ship of the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *Buccaneer Lunt: Nothing. *Buccaneer Larry: Zilch. *Buccaneer Lunt: Nada. *Captain Pa: Not so fast; you lazies. Today, we're doing a little something. *Buccaneer Larry: Not again! *Buccaneer Lunt: We did something yesterday. *Captain Pa: I know. We're gonna be shooting our film "Alvin and The Great Escape" this morning. *Buccaneer Larry: You better head to your dressing rooms 'cuz it's gonna make the world a blast. *Buccaneer Lunt: Larry and I are gonna get ourselves ready for the beginning. *Captain Pa: Hurry up because the helicopter leaves in 12 minutes. *(beep) *Millward: It's beautiful, isn't it? Another job well done. *Cavis: (sighs) *Millward: What's wrong, Cavis? *Cavis: Our careers are going nowhere, Millward. *Millward: But our work is all over London. Little children singing our songs and... *Cavis: We're not making a difference. (Hands Millward a newspaper) Look at this. *Millward: Ooh, a sale on crumpets. *Cavis: No, not that. The rest of it. This isn't a happy place, Millward. I wanted our songs to bring joy and love, like respectable songwriters! If I could one thing, just one thing, I'd teach all of London to love. Is that so much? But how? How? Millward, I have an idea. And the best idea I've ever had. *Millward: Better than this silly moustache? *Cavis: This is the break we've been waiting for. *Millward: I'm with you, Cavis. *Cavis: And just in time for Christmas. *(Beep) *Captain Pa: Hold it, stop the production. I don't understand. There must be some mistake. I think, perhaps, the production may need some recalibrating. This oughta do it. (Bangs a mallet into something) *(BAM!) *(beep) *Millward: He loved our work on the dental wax ads. But he's always been a fan of the star. He'll be in the front row at the Christmas pageant. He's not coming. *(beep) *Captain Pa: Wait a minute. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. It appears that we're experiencing technical difficulties once again. Buy me some time. *Buccaneer Lunt: Huh? *Buccaneer Larry: What are we supposed to do. *Captain Pa: I don't know, think of something. Come up with another one of those silly songs you're so famous for. *Buccaneer Larry: But... I didn't prepare anything. *(beep) *(Cavis and Millward are beaten up) *Plumber: Wanna talk about it? *Cavis: Uh, no. I do, though, want to see the final dress rehearsal of the spectacular closing number in the most extraordinary musical London has ever seen! The musical that everyone will be talking about in just twenty-nine hours. So, let's take it from the top. Final number, with lights, and the you-know-what. Ready, Seymour? *Seymour: Ready as I'll ever be. *Cavis: Okay, the Plumber has defeated the evil monkey king in a plunger duel. The sugar plumber fairy turned the evil building inspector into a newt, thereby declaring the castle inhabitable and reducing the need for flooding insurance and for the first time, the princess realizes it was the plumber that she's loved all along. *(Beep) *Captain Pa: We're almost done with the movie and we're doing the final scene. And we're still in it. One part will go home the loser, the other will go home as the silliest part ever. And the loser is... *Machine voices: "The Pirates Who Dont..." *Captain Pa: Hold it, stop the production. Maybe we didn't save up the money for this. *Buccaneer Lunt: What are you talking about? *Buccaneer Larry: Sure, we did. *Captain Pa: No, maybe we didn't. Did you remember to check the closet? *Buccaneer Larry: There's nothing in the clos- *Captain Pa: Maybe there's some more allowance in the back. (Hops away) *Larry and Lunt: (look skeptical, then look at each other) *Captain Pa: Oh, look. *Buccaneer Lunt: Wait a minute... *Buccaneer Larry: What's going on? *Captain Pa: We cannot allow our own neglances to violate the will of the people. *(Beep) *Moyer: Hold on a second. Look what I found. *Cavis: What? *Reverend: The Star of Christmas. *Millward: But... *Moyer: It was in my sock drawer all along. I must have set out the wrong box. *Cavis: If that's the star, what did we take? *Moyer: It was our most famous relic - the Turtle of Damascus. Not nearly as valuable, most experts say it's a hoax. *Millward: Told ya it looked like a turtle. *(Beep) *Captain Pa: Well, that's it. We finished the movie before the final bell. *Buccaneer Larry: Thanks for helping, everyone. You guys are great. *Buccaneer Lunt: Yeah, thanks. *Buccaneer Larry: (hops up to the viewer) Kung pow squid? *(fade to black) Category:Transcript